


A Nice Day Outside

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter and his merchant companion Zacharie are spending a lot more time together, yet the Batter is oblivious to Zacharie's true feelings, which he's finding hard to admit. </p>
<p>After all the things they've done together, will Zacharie finally find the right time to confess, or will his love for The Batter stay hidden forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Nice Day Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: this isn't completely accurate to the world of OFF, as you could probably tell, but I don't really consider it AU.

It was a nice day outside, as observed by the concealed eyes of the Batter, who was visiting Zone 0, where his journey began. Zacharie waited in one of the rooms, following his purifying friend to each zone in case he required something.  
He was a little uncomfortable visiting the zone though, he remembered clearly the day that the Batter approached him and said he'd purified Sugar. He was still getting over it of course, but the purifier was no less his friend.  
The Batter entered the room Zacharie was inside, taking a moment to peer out the window. He rested his bat against his shoulder, tipping his cap down more and sighing. It was so tranquil here, he could linger here and lose himself in his thoughts, that was something he liked to do.  
He approached the merchant who was seated contently on the floor, rummaging through his bag.  
"Buenos dias," Zacharie said softly, not taking his eyes away from the bag, "Need something?"  
"No." The Batter said bluntly, hesitating before opening his mouth again, "Just wanted to get away."  
"I know what you mean. It gets pretty mad out there, huh?" Zacharie chuckled, a certain sadness in his usual little laugh. He slung the bag over his shoulder and stood up, short compared to the tall, almost lanky Batter. He raked a hand through his thick black hair, that just stuck in place after he touched it.  
"That's one way to describe it." The Batter muttered, the short conversations he had with Zacharie were oddly satisfying. It was like a little sanctuary, but even Zacharie had secrets that were almost as dark as the rest of the world.  
"Hm, indeed. So, you've been thinking, have you? Care to share?"  
"Not really." The Batter replied, tipping his head down, "You know I'm not talkative." Zacharie let out another laugh and stood, facing his purifying friend, hiding behind the smiling frog mask, ""I know, but it's good to." The Batter sat down on one of the blocks that was part of a puzzle, looking over at Zacharie with pale, grey eyes that spoke with a whisper of blue that further reflected his sombre emotions. The Batter easily got upset or lonely if he thought about his mission too much, but then he kept in mind that he could come to Zacharie and have a short conversation and feel as fine as the Batter could feel for the rest of the day. There was a soft silence, except from the stages music (empty warehouse) which Zacharie absently hummed along to as he assumed his place on the floor once again and decided to count the lovely credits that were stuffed into a wallet made of cow skin. He thanked the industrious Elsen of zone 1 for making this lovely money-storing contraption for him. "Will we have to fight in the end?" Asked the Batter, reluctant about hurting the friend he genuinely cared about. "Non, Monseur. Not unless we need to. But alone in the nothingness for me doesn't sound too great, considering you shall also die if you fulfil your mission." "Everyone shall die, that is how to achieve purity." Zacharie twitched, he hated hearing the Batter talking about this. He could be such a... "Fascist." Zacharie said quietly, placing down his wallet and grimacing, his accidental slip up almost inevitably ending with him getting a bat in the face. He had been surprised to see the Batter hadn't budged. "You could say that." The Batter replied after a while, his calm yet firm voice breaking the soft silence and pouring into Zacharie's ears like liquid silk. "I'm sorry-" "It's... okay." The Batter replied quietly, his grey eyes focusing on the yellow floor. Everything here was yellow a nice cheerful colour, a nice cheerful merchant, and a Batter who secretly longed to know what cheerful felt like.


	2. The Batter's Emotions

"They say you have no emotions." Zacharie said out of nowhere after what felt like two hours of painful silence. The cool air of Zone 0 kissed the Batter's pale skin, and slithered behind Zacharie's mask and cooled his face.  
"Who does?" The Batter replied, smooth voice throbbing with a vein of curiosity.  
"But that's impossible. No one has no emotions, even the Elsen who are really boring have emotions." Zacharie continued over the Batter, pondering to himself.  
The purifier repeated his question, to which Zacharie replied, "People."  
The Batter thought about this, thinking whether he really did feel emotion.  
"Of course I do." He replied finally, "I care about my mission. I am happy that I was chosen to do it." "Do you care about me?" The shorter merchant asked promptly, somewhat out of character. His dark eyes scanned the Batter from under the mask, searching for even an inkling of emotion on.the Batter canvas of a face. "Yes." Came the delayed answer, after Zacharie had waited this long he was convinced the Batter had ignored him, "I care about you. You're my friend." Zacharie smiled from under the frog mask, feeling his heart flutter at the thought. The Batter's pale face remained wearing a soft frown, but the little merchant could tell by his tone that he did care. "I care about you too, you know, amigo." "You care about my credits." The Batter countered. "Ha, is that really what you think of me? Just after your credits?" "What else would you be after?" The purifier replied slowly, oblivious to Zacharie's intentions. "Oh, Monseur Batteur... you are so blind."


	3. Hotel Zacharie

Night time cast over Zone 0, like a blanket had been thrown over the bright yellow hue.   
Zacharie had lost track of time, and so had the Batter. Neither man had realised it would become night so fast.   
"I'd better head home." Zacharie spoke up eventually, hauling his heavy bag onto his skinny posture after turning to face the Batter, who'd fallen into a silence. He glanced up at Zacharie, and the masked man stared back at him.   
"Au revoir." The Batter replied.   
"...Don't you want to go home too?" Zacharie thought for a second, "Do you have a home?"   
The Batter looked up from under his cap, his sharp, crisp eyes setting on Zacharie, "What does it matter?"   
"Amigo, you've got nowhere to stay?" Zacharie sounded surprised and sad at the same time, and he was close to offering the Batter a night in his spare room, that was currently being used for storage.   
"It's fine." The Batter stood, towering tall above his smaller companion. The Batter often didn't find it necessary to sleep, and when he did it was often just in an empty building.  
"Hey, Amigo, you should stay at my house tonight."   
"No need." The Batter stated bluntly, cutting Zacharie off before he could finish his words, "I don't require hospitality."   
Zacharie huffed and frowned behind the frog mask, biting his lip a little, "Of course you do, you're the savior are you not? At least accept my accommodation for one night...for...free." He said the last word through his teeth, slowly, as if it hurt to say it. And it did; Zacharie rarely gave things away free of charge... but hey, the Batter was his best friend after all! A little discount, a little freebie here and there was perfectly excusable. Plus, it was freezing all over the zones tonight, the crisp white moon lay exposed through the smoky clouds, it's milky light flooding the zones. The Batter sighed, his breath freezing in front of him, "Very well. Take me."   
Zacharie did his trademark chuckle and took the Batter to his shop. Upstairs there was a modestly sized living area that was, too, mostly boxes and storage, but there were some interesting nik-naks lying around too. The Batter investigated, there was one large bedroom that Zacharie slept in, with one large window, a bed and a half-open closet that mainly contained white shirts and sweaters sewn with his infamous red heart. There was a display case on a dresser containing what looked like a long, katana-style sword, but the Batter chose not to examine too closely.   
The remaining rooms like the bathroom, kitchen and spare room were all mostly empty, yet the collection of meat and sugar in Zacharie's pantry was astounding. Did he really need all that?   
The spare room accommodated boxes and a shelf with another vast collection of little items. Statues and artifacts all very strange. The Batter was surprised to find an old-looking baseball to be one of them.   
He turned to Zacharie, who'd been watching the purifier investigate the whole time, "Make yourself at home, I guess."   
The Batter nodded, and after being provided with a supper largely consisting of abbadon's meat, he was sitting in the spare room, on the bed with that baseball in his hands.  
"Good night, Batter!" Zacharie called from his bedroom, knocking on the wall to get his attention.  
"Yes, you too. Merci for the room tonight."


	4. Zacharie the Alchemist!

"Hey Batter, Batter?" Zacharie knocked on the spare room door, nervous to wake his companion if he was still engulfed in the jaws of slumber, "It's morning, so if you're up, I'm gonna make you something to eat before you lea-"   
Just then, the room door opened and the Batter stepped out, wearing only his black undershirt that clung to his body tightly, caressing every edge, every curve. He jolted when he saw Zacharie, his face no longer concealed by the cap he always wore.   
He scratched his head, ruffling his short, ashen hair, "Merde, Zacharie. You surprised me."   
"A-apologies, amigo! Haha, but I was just saying... I was going to make you something to eat... y'know, give you energy for fighting spectres, et cetera..."   
The Batter watched Zacharie talking, then butted in, "I appreciate it, but there's no need. But I need to shower, so show me where the bathroom is."   
"God, now I wish I HAD charged you. I gotta pay for all this, you know!" He guided the Batter to his bathroom and thrust a towel into his hands, "Don't use it all up, okay? Don't mess up the order of the bottles and don't mess up the place."   
"Of course. Merci." He went into the small bathroom and peeled off his black shirt, exhaling as the warm air touched his already hot skin. He had a long torso, chest and arms toned but not muscular, per say. The rumour of some kind of six pack was suggested on his skin, but wasn't fully obvious unless closely examined. He started the shower and got inside after removing any other offending garment. The removal of attire on the lower half revealed toned thighs and calves, covered with a soft layer of downy blond hair.  
The liquid that poured from the shower head cascaded onto the Batter's body, steaming up the room. Streams of water followed each crease in his body, coursing over his chest and down his flat stomach, dipping into the small of his back and covering a perfectly round backside that looked great in baseball pants.   
The liquid ran down his body and coursed over that infamous 'v' shape above any fit man's modesty.   
It was hot, the fluid covering him. His attention turned to the array of bottles and phials in Zacharie's bathroom. What were these all for?   
He picked one and looked at it for some kind of label, but none could be found. The liquid inside was thick, a deep bloody red and of the same consistency as slurry, so he decided to put it back. Other's contained many strange and wonderfully coloured elixirs, most smelling sweet or sugary.   
He finally decided to use a blue sugary gel to scrub down his dirty battle-beaten body and his platinum hair that had gone practically matted with the amount of sweat that dirtied it.   
After half an hour of strenuous scrubbing in every little area, the Batter was squeaky clean and refreshed, and honestly that had felt kind of good. He rearranged the potions to their previous order and walked out of the bathroom, towel draped loosely around his slender hips.   
Residing in the spare room, the Batter dried up his body, his hair, and redressed himself in a spare set of clothes and he was ready to go.   
The newly cleaned Batter relocated his short companion, who was perched on a stool at the main counter scribbling on forms for deliveries and new stock being imported from zone 1. Zacharie's nose twitched under his mask, then he spun round on his stool and smiled charmingly, "Ah, mon amie! Looking good! I assume you enjoyed your little wash?"   
"Oui... but, Zacharie, what exactly are those mixtures in the bottles in there?"   
Zacharie chuckled in amusement and raised an eyebrow, pleased by his friend's curiosity, "Why, those concoctions are cooked up by me of course! How do you think I get my hair this thick and luxurious, eheheh~ yes, I've been meaning to sell them, you know. There's not much that can scrub coal stains out of Elsen hair but I bet you my potions can. Eh... it's just an idea in embryo really. You wouldn't be particularly interested anyway."   
The merchant gave a small shrug and hopped off of the stool and walked to his companion, "I assume monseur is leaving now?"   
The Batter sternly nodded once, "I'm.afraid so, merci for the hospitality."   
The purifier reached out and patted Zacharie's head, his hand combing through Zacharie's thick, black hair and subsequently getting stuck. After an awkward moment of pulling and wriggling his hand was free. He went a little red and cleared his throat professionally, "Uh, au revoir, mon amie. Merci."   
And with that, the Saviour left and Zacharie was alone again, "Ah, Batter... je t'aime..."


	5. A Stab Of Loneliness

Days passed before the Batter graced Zacharie's shop counter again, walking in and up to the front desk where the merchant sat, counting his credit income with a large abacus, "Carry the one... er, oh! Long time no see, amigo!"  
Zacharie smiled charmingly under his toad mask and placed down his counting contraption, "You know for a while, I thought you'd found another merchant."  
"Non, The Puppeteer has been absent." He said, cracking stiff and tired joints, "He still hasn't come back, so I came here."  
"Aw, how sweet! Monseur Batteur has come to see a simple little merchant." Zacharie grinned and leaned over the desk, pushing his mask up just past his lips to show the other his big smile.  
"But we are friends, no?" He asked, looking at Zacharie's toothy grin, each corner of his mouth ending in two little black circles.  
"Yes, yes! Of course we are, the best of friends!"  
"Good..." The Batter said lowly, as Zacharie got off of his stool and hopped over to his taller friend, "Since we are such good friends, mon amou- amie, we should go do something together!"  
Zacharie pulled his mask back down over his face and grabbed the Batter's wrist.  
"What?"  
"Go to the amusement park! Yes... I'm the boss, so I'll let you ride for free, my treat~"  
The merchant winked at the Batter and gave his trademark chuckle, tugging on his arm, "Let's go now, amigo, before the player gets back and you gotta go."  
Zacharie lead the Batter over the the amusement park, walking with a little bounce in his step. He always felt a little happier after talking to his dear friend.  
Once they got there, Zacharie lead the Batter up to the coaster as grinned proudly, "Hahahaha, isn't it grand?" Zacharie asked, motioning to the large ride.  
The two were greeted by a particularly small Elsen with a full head of curly white hair, "O-o-oh, hello boss!" The Elsen's coal black eyes flicked from Zacharie to the Batter and then back to Zacharie, "H-have fun! Eheh... hhhhh...."  
The Batter raised an eyebrow at the Elsen as Zacharie dragged him up to the empty rollercoaster, "So, which seat, Batter?"  
The Batter grunted, preoccupied with investigating the Statue of Zacharie on the platform they were standing on, "Is that...you?"  
Zacharie looked around and chuckled when he saw the statue, "Ah yes, isn't it nice? It really captures my, oh... you know..."  
"Vanity?"  
"Yes! Wait, no! I'm not vain." He tugged the Batter right onto the front car and looked at him, lifting up his mask again so he could see his smile.  
"Uh... hhhh... the ride will b-begin in five m-minutes." Came the voice of the Elsen from a loudspeaker.  
Zacharie sat back and admired Bismark's skyline, "Isn't it Beautiful here..?" He said quietly, "So... pink. Peaceful too, really. I mean, it was better when the Elsen were happy, but still... I can still smile."  
The Batter lifted his cap up a little and looked at the residential area, nodding a little, "It's a nice day."  
Zacharie looked at the Batter and blushed a little, "Listen Batter... we don't get to hang out like this often and it's been great, the other day too."  
"Uh, yes. It was... nice." The Batter said, glancing at Zacharie. The merchant cleared his throat a little, "Well, you see, I thought this would be a great opportun-"  
The Batter dropped his gaze from Zacharie and looked forwards, "The car is moving."  
"Yes, Batter. Listen..." He grabbed the Batter's face and pulled him forward, "Je t'a- AH!"  
Zacharie let go and shrieked in surprise as the cart rushed down the steep slope, the Batter raising his arms with a seemingly blank expression as the camera clicked and took a photo of them.  
After the ride stopped, Zacharie cursed silently and fixed his hair, getting off the ride with the Batter.  
The Batter went off and collected the photo from the Elsen and brought it back to Zacharie, "Look."  
Zacharie held it. Oh, how embarrassing. He was screaming like a child.  
"Keep it." The Batter said softly, "I don't need it."  
"Oh, thanks." Zacharie chuckled a little and slipped it in his pocket, "I'll treasure it forever..."  
The Batter looked down at Zacharie and patted his head, like he usually did, "I should be leaving now. Au revoir."  
"Ah... yes... au revoir, Mon amie..."


	6. The Hero's Confession

After Zacharie returned home that night, he pinned up the picture in his room and smiled a little under his mask, then took it off and placed it down on the cabinet, revealing his face. Paper white, with black circles ending each corner of his mouth. His eyes were tired-looking, circled in black and hints of red. His skin was lightly scarred in some places, but not much, just old wounds from this and that. His actual eyes were a deep matt black, not picking up any shine from any light. The iris in the middle was pure white, and smaller than normal eyes were.   
He sighed as he seen his reflection in some picture frames. The majority were of Sugar, her smiling and looking cheerful, occasionally standing beside Zacharie or something.   
God, he missed her. He missed her so much. But it was for the best, really, even if her death was painful. She was completely insane, she was a danger to herself and others. Even some of the scars left on his face were created by her.   
He never resented her for hurting him, who was she to blame?   
He shook his head a little and sat on his bed, staring at the new picture of the Batter. Oh god, he couldn't deny it. He was so in love with him, everything, and he didn't know why. His pale skin, his dead, grey eyes, his slender chiseled face and it's beautiful features. His hair too, the platinum, ashen blond that remained hidden under his cap most of the time. Zacharie lay back and bit his lip, the Batter was so cold, so emotionless... Zacharie tried to face the fact that the Batter could never love him, but it just made him feel more upset, even close to tears.   
And at that, there was a firm knock at Zacharie's door.   
"Damn it... the shop is closed." He muttered, getting up, putting on his mask and forcing himself to open it, and looking surprised as he faced the Batter. Although it really wasn't that much of a coincidence. The Elsen would be too shy to knock and anyone else like Dedan who'd want to talk to Zacharie would probably just kick the door in.   
"Oh, Buenos dias, amigo." He said a little more halfheartedly than usual, inviting his baseball-playing friend into the warmth of his shop.   
"What do you need?"   
"It's more like what you need." The Batter tilted his head to the side and tapped his bat against the floor gently, "I remembered, there's something you wanted to tell me."   
Zacharie blushed a little under his mask, his eyes flicking down to the floor and then back up to his companion, "Oh, yes. That's true. But, um... here's not the place."   
Zacharie pulled some shoes on and walked the Batter out of the shop, then taking him to the roof of the library. Secluded, lonely and lit only by moonlight. He sat down on the edge with no fear of falling, as did the Batter and stared out into the night with his friend. It was silent for a long time, before the silence was broken by a soft intake of breath.   
"Batter..." Zacharie began, his voice breaking a little, "I... I don't... really know how to confess this. I know you aren't the most emotional of people... but I hope even you understand."   
The Batter looked at him blankly. Zacharie turned to him and took off his cap, fixing his platinum hair and smiling softly at the face that stared back at him.   
"Batter... since I first met you, I knew you were going to be the end of me. I knew I should not trust you, I knew that I shouldn't have come to befriend you, but I couldn't help it. I saw you and I just... I knew. I never really had a friend before, not a male one at least. I thought you were great at First, just wanting to do a good deed. I know your true intention now but... honestly I couldn't care less. To have been your friend and known you is good enough... Batter, since a little while after we first met, I realised that I... that I had..." Zacharie motioned with his hands, unable to produce the words he needed.   
The Batter stared at him, then gave a gentle sigh and lifted his mask off.   
"I know." The Batter muttered, looking into Zacharie's pitch black eyes.   
"I love you..." Zacharie croaked, biting his lip to stop it from trembling. He stared at the Batter, afraid of the reaction.   
The Batter reached out and touched Zacharie's cheek with the back of his fingers, "Damn it, Zacharie. Why me?" He muttered, "You fool."   
Zacharie's mouth opened, his eyes screwing up as tears started to dribble out.   
The Batter leaned forward and wiped them away, his own dead grey eyes seeming more emotional than usual. The Batter leaned a little closer to Zacharie, offering comfort for his friend, "Don't cry."   
Zacharie's lip trembled a little, as the Batter's hand touched the other's face.   
He leaned in, putting his hand on the back of Zacharie's neck, and forced him to look at him.   
"Je t'aime." He muttered, emotion flitting through his grey eyes, "Je t'aime, Zacharie..."   
Zacharie's eyes widened, his lips parting in surprise, just as the Batter moved forward and pushed their lips together in a soft, loving, innocent kiss.   
"Thank you... for everything. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, it's done. Thank you very much for your support with this fanfiction. All the positivity in the comments and all the kudos gave me enough confidence to keep going.   
> Thanks again for all your wonderful support!   
> \- Monseur_Batteur   
> IG - @Purify_The_Batter


End file.
